Um Segundo para a Eternidade
by Isa Potter
Summary: Ás vezes um mero sonho pode mostrar muito mais do que a realidade, às vezes a realidade pode não passar de um belo sonho. Tudo pode acontecer, e um segundo passar a tão grande como toda a eternidade. [SHORT TERMINADA]


Um segundo para a Eternidade

**Disclaimer****: **Esta história não tem ligação com a autora J.K. Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada à série Harry Potter. É apenas por diversão e falta do que fazer...****

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Sipnose: **Ás vezes um mero sonho pode mostrar muito mais do que a realidade, às vezes a realidade pode não passar de um belo sonho. Tudo pode acontecer, e um segundo passar a tão grande como toda a eternidade.

**_N/A:_**_ Bom eu tive a idéia dessa fic em uma aula de matemática. Espero que a fic esteja mais interessante que ela..._

_Dedico essa historinha a Gabi, a H² mais louquinha que eu conheço que foi quem me ensinou a gostar do shipper (e muito bem devo dizer, e que eu estou morrendo de saudades dela). Te prometi uma fic H/Hr a um tempinho, bom ta aqui._

_Bom, vamos ao finalmente! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews se gostarem, e se não gostarem tb_

A luz do sol anunciava o lindo dia. O gramado verde se estendia como um majestoso tapete fofo por todo o jardim, os pequenos botões de flores começavam a se abrir preguiçosamente, as árvores frondosas estavam com as folhas ainda mais verdes, o orvalho deixado pela madrugada alastrava o cheiro de manhã pelos ares.

Seus passos eram inseguros. Seus pés, protegidos pelo sapato, afundavam no gramado fofo. A leve brisa que batia em seu rosto afastava seus belos cachos do rosto levando-os consigo até onde iam. Seus olhos pareciam opacos, sem vida. Sem o vigor, o entusiasmo e a sabedoria que sempre possuíram. Seu olhar buscava algo naquela paisagem. Sentia algo faltando, algo importante. Algo que fora tirado de suas mãos, que escapara por entre seus delicados dedos, por mais que tivesse tentado segurar.

Sentou-se a beira do lago e mirou o próprio reflexo distorcido na água. Seus olhos amendoados, seus cabelos castanhos e com belos cachos, seu rosto de pele alva... Mas não viu o que queria ver. Queria ver mais alguém, alguém ao seu lado. Cerrou os pulsos, e fechou os olhos com força. Sentia raiva, raiva da lembrança, do dia, da saudade. Raiva dele que fora sem ter o direito de ir, que a abandonara sem ter o direto de viver sem ela, que desaparecera sem deixar rastros.

Queria sentir de novo o seu toque em seu corpo, os seus lábios colados aos seus, o brilho de seus olhos olhando para si, o calor de seus braços quando a abraçavam, os arrepios quando ouvia sua voz, a alegria de ver seu sorriso.

Imagens foram se formando. Ouviu suas últimas palavras novamente, o adeus que ele lhe deixara, certo de que não voltaria. Mas ela não aceitou, e não aceitaria nunca. Ele era Harry Potter, iria voltar, ela tinha certeza!! Ele _tinha_ que voltar!

Lágrimas silenciosas ameaçaram sair de seus olhos ainda fechados. Todos acreditavam que ele estava morto, mas ela sabia que não, sabia que ele voltaria, e ela o esperaria, levasse o tempo que for, podia ser minutos, horas, dias meses ou anos, ela estaria sempre ali, onde prometera estar. Não lhe importava que se formaria em duas semanas.

Limpou as primeiras lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Não ia chorar. Prometera isso a ele. Prometera que o esperaria para sempre, com um sorriso no rosto. Olhou para o alto, a vista se perdendo na imensidão azul. Parte de sua vida se fora com ele naquele dia mas, mais do que sua alegria, mais do que sua vida ele levara consigo seu coração.

Soltou um longo suspiro. Sequer podia sentir o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Todas aquelas lembranças estavam levando-a a loucura.

Não era a mesma Hermione de antes há quase um ano... Desde que ele tornou-se o que é. Um amigo, mas também muito mais do que isso. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida, um companheiro um confidente, um amante.

Torturava-se estando ali. Fora ali que lhe disse o adeus, e que ele lhe pediu para que não o esperasse, mas que a amava mais do que tudo.

Como se fosse possível esquecer uma história, um amor. Como se a vida não passasse de um mero livro em que ao virar a página tudo melhoraria. Mas se sua vida era uma história então ela havia sido cravada no fundo do coração com linhas de amor e tintas de sangue, impossível de ser apagada. Assim como o rosto dele de sua memória, sua voz em seus ouvidos, o toque de suas mãos na sua pele...

Tudo estava levanto-a a loucura. Era uma típica história de amor com um doce começo, um turbulento meio e um amargante fim.

Mais uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu traçando uma fina linha úmida em seu rosto. Estava em seu limite. Pensando bem, já o havia ultrapassado há muito tempo. O limite de suas forças, de seus sonhos, de suas ilusões, de suas esperanças.

Era como esperar por um milagre que nunca chega, um beijo que nunca se recebe, um amor que nunca é correspondido... Simplesmente algo impossível, desejado, mas infinitamente desgastante.

Amava-o acima de suas forças, mas elas já estavam fracas demais para manter o sorriso prometido, para conter as lágrimas que só simbolizavam a dor concentrada dentro de seu ser.

"Não dá... simplesmente não posso mais Harry... não consigo viver sem você..." – ela sussurrou para si mesma em tom inaudível.

Começara a anoitecer. O céu encontrava-se em um degrade que ia do amarelo ao azul profundo em um belo espetáculo da paisagem. O brilho das primeiras estrelas começava a aparecer refletido na superfície do majestoso lago.

Novamente fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Respirou com vigor, como se jamais o ar fosse adentrar em seus pulmões novamente, como quem busca um sopro de vida. Agarrou com força o gramado enterrando os dedos na terra fofa buscando sustentação.

"Mione...?"

Abriu os olhos mas não ousou tornar-se para trás. Seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Era apenas mais um golpe contra seu pobre coração. Por um instante pensou ter ouvido a voz dele chamando-a como tantas vezes sonhou ouvir. Por um instante devaneou que ele voltara e estaria bem atrás dela. Mas isso fora apenas um instante, e nada mais.

"Hermione?"

Novamente! Não resistiu ergueu-se lentamente e virou para trás. Lágrimas marejaram seus olhos. Se seus ouvidos lhe pregavam uma peça, agora os olhos haviam se unido a eles.

Ele estava ali, parado bem diante dela. Era realmente ele que estava ali com seus olhos, donos de um verde tão vivo que a entorpecia, seus cabelos despontados e negros como breu, seu sorriso tímido e cativante que a fazia suspirar. Ele voltara para ela. Harry Potter estava de volta.

Correu desesperada, precisava tocá-lo, precisava senti-lo em seus braços, ali do seu lado.

Com grande amor e saudade foi amparada pelos braços dele, acolhida como algo frágil e precioso. Agarrou-se ao corpo dele com força. Queria tocá-lo e ver que ele estava realmente ali, queria afundar em seu ombro, ser protegida, ser amada.

Não conseguia fala. Os soluços bloqueavam as palavras na garganta, apenas o abraçava e olhava seus olhos.

"Você não sabe como senti sua falta"

Ele falou tudo o que precisava. Não importava o quanto aquelas palavras haviam oscilado em sua boca. Ela sabia o que ele sentia apenas por estar ao seu lado. Levantou o rosto dos seus ombros e deixou-se unir os lábios no tão esperado beijo. Um beijo explosivo de saudade, de amor, de carência e de magia.

Sentiu suas esperanças, sua força, sua vitalidade e principalmente sua vida de volta.

"Eu... – sua voz saiu trêmula – eu amo você! Eu morri sem você!"

Não eram necessários olhares ou palavras. Apenas estarem ali, abraçados um ao outro, sentindo os corações pulsarem juntos pela emoção. Isso tudo bastava para descrever toda a sensação que sentiam: amor um pelo outro.

Harry levantou o rosto mirando para o céu. Hermione sabia que ele fazia isso para não chorar, ele detestava derramar lágrimas, ela pelo contrário, era extremamente emotiva e debulhava-se em lágrimas.

"Mione... Eu amo você. Você sabe disso não sabe?"

Ele tentou fazer disto uma afirmação, mas era detectável seu tom de dúvida.

Ela abriu seu doce sorriso para ele.

"Claro que eu sei que você me ama. Assim como você também sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesma"

Ele sorriu, mas ainda tinha seu olhar no céu. A lua agora se encontrava no centro da imensidão azul, como uma magnífica esfera prateada rodeada por pontos reluzentes.

O olhar dele finalmente recaiu sobre ela. Um olhar doce, protetor, saudoso e incrivelmente apaixonado.

"Anoiteceu" ele anunciou.

Ela olhou para o céu, desviando o olhar dele pela primeira vez.

"Você adora estrelas!"

Ela apenas sorria um sorriso invejável a qualquer um.

"Lembre-se do eu te disse. Eu te amo, e vou sempre te amar. Nunca vou te abandonar."

"Eu sei Harry. Eu sempre soube!"

Ela o beijou. Um beijo calmo e gentil, acariciado sua nuca enquanto era abraçada pela cintura.

Ele encerou o beijo e permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

"O que foi?"

"Eu apenas queria que este momento durasse por toda a eternidade."

Ela abraçou aconchegando-se em seu ombro largo.

"Vai durar meu amor. Vamos estar juntos sempre."

Mas então ele desvencilhou-se dos delicados braços dela, dando um passo para trás.

Hermione sentiu-o escapar e um vazio novamente se apoderou dela. Sua expressão de susto e completa confusão barravam o desespero que tentava fluir.

"Harry, aonde você vai, porque, o que está...?"

Ele calou-a com os dedos sobre seus lábios rosados.

"Eu te amo. Não esqueça."

Ele pegou em sua mão e fez com que seus longos dedos se fechassem em torno de algo. O cabo de uma bela flor, um lírio branco.

Sem tempo para que ela tivesse qualquer reação ele afastou-se com passos lentos em direção da floresta. Uma estranha névoa surgiu e a única coisa que pode distinguir antes dele se ir fora apenas uma palavra.

"Adeus".

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Era ele, ele estava ali!

Foi então que a dura realidade atingiu seus olhos. Fora um sonho. Apenas mais um. Estava deitada em sua cama, em seu apartamento no subúrbio de Londres. E novamente sonhara que seu amor havia retornado. Havia sonhado que Harry Potter havia contrariado a todos e voltado a salvo da guerra direto para seus braços. Mais uma ilusão.

A realidade era que o menino-que-sobreviveu nunca retornou do campo de batalha. Nunca foram encontrados vestígios seus, nem seu corpo, nem uma carta, nada.

Levantou-se com um suspiro. Viveria eternamente aquela espera sem fim. Há quatro anos que saíra de Hogwarts, há cinco anos Harry desaparecerá.

A porta da sacada encontrava-se aberta revelando a bela noite estrelada, assim como no sonho. Andou a passos arrastados até lá. A fria brisa noturna tocava de leve seu rosto.

Já não era mais uma mulher comum. Era alguém sem destino, sem presente ou futuro, apenas mais um que respira e vive, mas sem uma alma, sem um amor, sem um coração.

Bebeu um copo de água fria que havia na mesa ao lado. Não adiantava manter-se acordada. Era melhor dormir, esquecer e, nem que apenas no mundo dos sonhos, reencontra-lo.

Deitou-se de volta a sua cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Esticou o braço para depositar o copo na mesa de cabeceira. Foi quando notou algo que não lembrava estar lá. Uma delicada flor, um lírio branco.

Sorriu internamente.

Por um segundo, um mero instante eles estiveram juntos, e isso fora real. Um segundo que pareceu durar para toda eternidade, assim como os belos sonhos.

**_"A dor não foi vê-lo partindo, mas sim andar chorando pelos lugares em que passamos sorrindo..."_**

****

****

**FIM**

**_Notas da beta:_**_ Oiii gente, na realidade não tenho palavras!!!! Só uma coisa essa autora vai longe!!!!!!!! Isa, amiga, vê se continua escrevendo SEMPRE, viu! B-jus a todos de uma beta emocionada!_

_ Ah, eu sei que a Isa tb vai pedir isso mas COMENTEM!_

_ B-jus_

_ Mary _

**_N/A²:_**_eu deixei esse comentário porque eu simplesmente adoro essa minha beta fofa!!! Beijão Mary e sim comentem!)_**__**


End file.
